


X2.1

by Whedonista93



Series: Graveyard [3]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: As Muerte’s breathing evens out, Kayla’s ghost shimmers into view.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Original Female Character
Series: Graveyard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	X2.1

Despite his grumbling and protests, Logan carries Muerte up to the house and into the master suite without any real protest.

“Shower?” Logan asks quietly.

Muerte nods tiredly against his chest. He helps her into, through, and out of the shower silently, even going so far as to brush and braid her hair back.

“Just a t-shirt?”

Muerte nods. “ _Si_.”

Logan disappears into the bedroom and comes back a moment later, dressed in a well worn tank top and dark boxers, carrying an old, worn flannel button up and a pair of plain cotton panties. He holds the flannel up with a raised eyebrow.

Muerte chuckles. “I might be embarrassed if I had more energy.”

“This was one of my favorites, you know,” he chastises as he helps her work her arms into the sleeves. “I wondered where it went.”

Muerte shrugs. “It’s comfortable. And when I stole it it smelled like you.”

Logan snorts. “What, like stale smoke and sweat?”

“Like the forest, and _el puro_ ,” Muerte corrects.

Logan rolls his eyes as he scoops her up and carries her into the bedroom, settling her gently on the bed.

She catches his hand as he steps away. “ _Espera. Estar._ ”

Logan sighs. “Muerte…”

“Please, Logan. Just lay with me.”

Logan shakes his head ruefully, but tucks himself under the sheets next to her and lets her roll into his side and rest her head on his chest. “You know Colossus would have literally jumped at the chance to do all this for you.”

Muerte rolls her eyes. “A schoolboy crush. _Chico dulce_ , but a child. I prefer _viejos gruñones_.”

Logan brushes a kiss to her temple. “Hell if I know why.”

“Does it matter?”

He shakes his head and sighs. “No. You know I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.”

“Promise you’re only flirting with Jean to irritate Scott?”

Logan scoffs. “Cross my heart.”

“Liar.”

Logan shrugs. “We’ve never made any promises to each other.”

“No,” Muerte agrees quietly.

“Sleep, darlin’.”

Muerte snuggles in closer and drops off.

As Muerte’s breathing evens out, Kayla’s ghost shimmers into view.

It takes a significant amount of Logan’s self control not to startle.

“You’re an idiot,” Kayla tells him bluntly.

Logan raises a brow.

“She hasn’t been with anyone else since you started sleeping together,” Kayla tells him.

Logan frowns. “We’ve never made that kind of commitment to each other.”

Kayla shrugs. “Does that really matter?”

Logan shakes his head. “No.”

Kayla reaches out, brushing her fingers over his cheek.

He shivers at the coolness.

“She’s something you can let yourself have. She can take care of herself. She’s not going to leave you… I have to go. Don’t want to drain too much of her power. Just… think about it.”


End file.
